Season 2 (Honest Trailers)
'' had several significant episodes, including Breaking Bad, the team's first foray into Honest TV Trailers.]] Season 2 of comedy web series Honest Trailers ran between 4 June, 2013 and 25 March, 2014. It consists of 26 episodes. Season 2 was a transitional season for the series. Like Season 1, the writers made Honest Trailers for some of the most widely-beloved and widely-derided blockbuster movies of recent years. They also moved towards a trend surfing approach in which they made Honest Trailers to coincide with theatrical and Blu-ray releases. In addition, Season 2 featured the series' first foray into Honest TV Trailers, with the episode Breaking Bad. Season 2 episodes tended to be slightly longer: they averaged 3 - 5 minutes. Season 2 was not deliberately produced as a season of TV. Rather, the episodes were retrospectively grouped together in later years. Watch Honest Trailers Season 2 on YouTube Overview Writing Season 2 was written by 18 people: Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Andy Signore, Dan Murrell,' Jason Pickar', Phil Rogers, Jordan Morris, Emma Barrie, Russell Eida, Charley Feldman, Alaina Sapienza, Nicole Delaney, Zora Bikangaga, Gilli Nissim, Keith Blomberg, Josh Simpson, Jason Mathews, and Alexander Zeldin. Along with Season 1, this is by far the highest turnover of writers for the series. The most significant new addition to the writing team during Season 2 was Dan Murrell. Dan had been involved with the series as editor during Season 1 and occasionally pitched jokes, but his first official writing credit was for Season 2's Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. Dan later became a producer for Honest Trailers, and continues to write the series in 2019. Dan has said the writers struggled with fan expectations and voice during this season. For example, he said the criticisms of the Mandarin in the Iron Man 3 Honest Trailer were not the authentic feelings of the writers. Rather, the writers felt they had to include those criticisms to appease viewers. The writers continued to struggle with fan expectations in later seasons, for example in response to the Star Wars sequels Honest Trailers, however, in general they became more confident with their own voice. Film selection During Season 2, Screen Junkies continued to make Honest Trailers for some of the most popular, widely beloved movies of recent years, including The Matrix, Independence Day, and Home Alone. Screen Junkies also continued the trend of producing Honest Trailers for most widely-derided films of recent years, including The Last Airbender, Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, After Earth, Batman & Robin, Dragonball Evolution and others. However, now that Honest Trailers was firmly established as an ongoing, fortnightly series, the team also began to make Honest Trailers for films that sat somewhere in the middle, including World War Z, Gravity and Pacific Rim. Screen Junkies also experimented with doing Honest Trailers for cult classics from earlier decades, for example Friday ''and ''Robocop. However, they found that these videos attracted significantly less views that recent franchise films. Milestones * First Honest TV Trailer: Breaking Bad. ''Screen Junkies hired a writer, Jordan Morris, specifically to rewatch the entire series and collect clips for the Honest Trailer. * The highest-viewed episode of Season 2 is another Honest TV Trailer: ''The Walking Dead (Seasons 1 - 3). * First vault episode: Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. * Guest appearances/collaborations: the Star Trek Into Darkness Honest Trailer featured voices and animation by popular YouTube channel How It Should Have Ended; the Dragonball Evolution Honest Trailer featured the voices of popular YouTubers TeamFourStar. * The Making of Honest Trailers short documentary video was produced. This video was the first on screen appearance of several Screen Junkies writers, including Spencer Gilbert. Season 2 episodes See also * Season 1 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * List of Honest TrailersCategory:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 2 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons